My Little Doraemon 003: Dreaming Up Adventures
Dreaming up Adventures is the third episode of My Little Doraemon. In this episode Nobita and his friends are bored with the real world, so Doraemon sends them to the world of dreams. Episode (Daytime in Ponyville. The camera comes to rest on Nobita's house. Doraemon walks into Nobita's room and finds him stuffing a backpack with lots of things) Doraemon: Nobita, what are you doing? Nobita: Preparing for a zombie apocalypse! Doraemon:*sighs* Zombies dont exist... Nobita: Sure they do! Plus, Im really bored, I have nothing else to do Doraemon: Have you tried going outside? Go to Shizuka's house or something. Nobita: I called her, she says she is busy Doraemon: Well come with me then to the park. We can do something there, instead of wasting time preparing for zombies. Nobita: All right then... song (At the park, they find Suneo, Shizuka and Gian sitting around doing nothing. Suneo is floating about in the sky) Nobita: Guys! Hi! Shizuka: Oh hey! I told you I was busy, but after my work was done these two called an told me to come here straightaway, so I forgot about you. Sorry! Nobita: Whyd you tell her to come? Gian: Because we were BORED! We had nothing to do, and we thought the more people, the better. We were just about to call you. Doraemon: Looks like everyone's bored today..*looks up at Suneo high in the sky* Whats he doing? Gian: Who knows? He's been up there forever! Hey Suneo! *throws a paper ball at him* Suneo: Ow! Hey! What do you want? Gian: Get down from there! (Suneo floats down) Nobita: Are you bored? Suneo: If I wasnt, I wouldnt be floating about on the clouds doing nothing. Any more stupid questions? Shizuka: Why is this world so boring? (Doraemon is deep in thought) Doraemon: Hey! Since you're all so fed up of this world, why not go somewhere else? Gian: What do you mean? Doraemon: Hmm.. Lets see...Where do you go when you sleep? Nobita: We dont go anywhere! We stay in our beds! Doraemon: Physically, yes. But mentally... Suneo: Dreams! We enter the world of our dreams, right? Doraemon: Exactly! *fiddles in pocket* The Dream Pillow! Nobita: The what?? Doraemon:Dream Pillow! When you sleep on this, it will literally take you and your physical to the world of your dreams. Gian: Cool, but isnt there a problem? Doraemon: What? Gian: Err.. Theres only one pillow. If you're saying we're all going to sleep on that... Doraemon: Oh gosh! We do have a problem. Maybe you guys can take turns...? Nobita: Well, if we're taking turns then Im going first. Im the best sleeper! Doraemon: Ok, sleep away? (Nobita lies down on the pillow. He falls asleep in less then two seconds and is transported to the dream world. He wakes up) Nobita: Huh? Where am I? Doraemon: Nobita! (Nobita turns. Doraemon is visible through a weird big cloud shaped thing floating in the air) Nobita: Hey! You can see me in the dream? Doraemon: Yeah, through these dream goggles! *holds up goggles* Nobita: But where am I? This doesnt look like a place at all, its just weird pink misty fog all around! Doraemon: Thats another thing about the dream pillow. It gives you control. You have to decide a dream first! Nobita: I can make my own dream? Hmmm, how about me fighting some zombies? Doraemon:*exasperated* Oh come on, think of something better! Nobita: No. I wanna be prepared for the apocalypse. Now... (Nobita thinks hard. The surroundings around him change into a a rocky plain area with almost no trees or plants, but LOADS of zombies.) Nobita: Oh wow, i need some ammunition.. (A shock gun appears in his hand) Nobita: Whoa cool! And now to kill some zombies! (Nobita starts shooting them. His good aim and archery skills come in useful. Soom he has most of them down but some are still left) 'Meanwhile in the real world... Gian: Hey, he's slept enough! I want a turn! Suneo: No way! Im next! Shizuka: No, me! Doraemon: Oh will you guys shut up? Im watching something here! (The three start arguing, and in the process Gian gets so mad he pulls at the dream pillow and grabs it. Nobita obviously doesnt wake up, but the pillow is no longer underneath him) Doraemon: GIAN! WHAT DID YOU DO?? Gian: Huh? Whats wrong? Doraemon: The pillow! If you pull it out while a person is still in the dream world, they won't wake up, ever! Suneo and Shizuka: Oh god...... Gian: Umm, oops.. Doraemon: Gah! We gotta go and rescue him! Hmm lemme think... Doraemon: *after pacing around a bit* HMm, yes, its the only way. Alright you guys, you 3 are gonna have to go in the dream world and find him. TO BE CONTINUED Category:The Doraemon Ponies Category:The Doraemon Ponies Episodes Category:Work by SuneoDash